1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pad for brassieres, more particularly to a pad with slits.
2. Description of Related Art
For shaping purposes and, to a certain extend, shielding purposes, brassieres are generally equipped with pads to form cups, which are enclosed by a fabric that may have various patterns to appeal to consumers.
A conventional pad for brassieres is formed from foamed resin and has a concave portion and a convex portion so as to adapt to the shape of the breast. Since air-permeability of foamed resin is not good, it is not comfortable to wear brassieres with such pads. In addition, although foamed resin articles provide elasticity and extendibility, since the conventional pad for brassieres is an integral piece, it cannot deform to match the shape of the breast to a satisfactory degree.
Manufacturers have developed a type of pad for brassieres which is perforated, such as that shown in FIG. 1, to try to overcome the air-ventilation problem. However, as the pad has hollows, the contour thereof is not smooth. If only a single layer of fabric is used to enclose the pad, the shielding effect is not good. As such, two layers of fabric have to be used, which means increased material. Besides, the intended air-ventilation effect is affected.
Furthermore, since the pad is only provided with holes, in terms of extendibility, the deforming capability thereof is not improved as compared to pads without holes. Therefore, such a pad does not aid much in terms of deformation to match the shape of the breast.